


Night Time Musings

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes is awake, so is Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time Musings

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on my LJ](http://sherlock2040.livejournal.com/166762.html)
> 
> in 2007. For those who know about Bert, this was his accidentally début.

Watson

Holmes is still awake.

I can hear him marching about on the worn carpet below me, back and forth, back and forth. It's almost hypnotic. His head will be sunk upon his breast, his brow furrowed and his elegant hands thrust deep into his pockets. He will be lost in the intricate details of some devious plot, or the careful analysis of a delicate piece of chemistry no doubt. 

Ah, he's stopped.

I think he's toying with the tea-cup that has been on the mantle for three weeks. It's started to breed life and Mrs Hudson won't touch it, I think it amuses Holmes. It'd have to sprout several legs and develop a form of intelligence before he'll do something about it. Probably call it Bert and keep it under his bed. 

He's at it again.

It's a wonder Mrs Hudson hasn't charged us for the carpet, when we moved in it was bright and fresh. Now it's worn, dull and has several holes in it. I wish the floor didn't creak so much, not that I'd get much sleep anyway knowing that Holmes is pacing about like some caged animal. 

He'll be in a right mood in the morning. He won't actually say anything but he'll torment me by sitting there and smoking that awful pipe of his whist refusing to touch his breakfast. He does that deliberately, just to provoke me. Better still he'll be in excellent spirits and make me scared for his mental health. He does that deliberately too. 

What in heavens name could be taxing his mind so? 

It'd be some case where the details are too delicate to discuss, a lady perhaps... no someone higher! That's it, it's a king! And they're involved in some catastrophic blackmail, that if revealed would cause devastation beyond the likes never seen before. Holmes is their last hope. He's been sworn to secrecy, which is why I haven't been brought in.   
Poor Holmes.

He's going to need all my support in the morning. 

 

Holmes

What the _hell_ am I going to get Watson for Christmas? 

Eugh! This cup's been here three weeks, oh, it's going furry! Why hasn't anyone done something about this? I'll mention it to Mrs Hudson in the morning. 

What could Watson possibly want? A nice scarf perhaps, he's often complaining about the cold... No that won't do. It has to be something special something that he'll cherish. A puppy? No, we tried that before and I don't think the pet shop will let me have another animal, not after last time. What else... think Sherlock, think! 

I can read anything about a man from the inside step of his shoe. What do I know about Watson, what does he like. Well, I know he likes... Ah. 

I wonder if I still have that nun costume.


End file.
